SLICE OF LIFE
by kazeuta
Summary: please read, now.


Kehidupan indah seseorang itu tak di lihat hanya dengan sekali pandang bukan juga dari segala hal yang ia miliki tetapi dari kemampuan dan usaha keras yang ia lakukan selama ini.

Dunia ini egois dimana orang-orang serakah dan tidak berotak selalu diatas, segala hal di salahkan pada pemegang penting suatu Negara maupun pencipta juga.

Hidup hanya di rasakan sekali dan takan pernah terulang kembali lagi.

Maka hiduplah dengan tujuan yang penuh tekad , maka kehidupan indahpun akan terlihat.

.

.

.

SLICE OF LIFE

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Story:

KazeUta

.

.

Haruno Sakura , wanita bersurai bagai bunga yang mekar pada musim semi. Memiliki tinggi tubuh dan berat badan yang perposional berparas manis tidak ada yang mengira kalau wanita itu seorang anggota milliter, di usianya yang menginjak ke 20 ia sudah menjadi seorang Letnan Kolonel. Beberapa orang awam yang tidak mengetahui dirinya hanya tahu bahwa ia telah menyogok pimpinan besar kepala milliter, namun orang-orang yang mengenalnya akan sadar akan kemampuan yang wanita itu miliki, seberapa cerdas dan kuatnya gadis itu.

"Letnan Kolonell!" Sakura yang tengah melangkah di aula, menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan. Ia bisa melihat seorang wanita cantik dengan dada yang indah menghampirinya.

"Terumi-san, sudah aku bilang panggil saja Sakura!" wanita yang disebut dengan Terumi itu terkikik, ia adalah kepa koki di asrama militer tersebut.

"Jangan begitu, ah.. kau sangat cocok dengan pakaianmu. Apa hari ini ada dinas?" Terumi menatap Sakura dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ah, begitulah. Aku akan melatih para pemula. Kau lihat lagi-lagi aku yang turun tangan! Apasih yang di lakukan Kakashi-san! Selalu aku!"

"OH! KAU AKAN BERTEMU HATAKE-KUN! Sampaikan salamku pada si tampan itu~,"

Sakura mengernyit jijik, sebgitunya Terumi mengagumi sang Kolonel. Padahal menerutnya Kolonel Kakashi itu tidak ada tampane-tampannya. Wajah bermasker bagai pencuri begitu. Apalagi kelakuannya yang selalu membaca buku porno. Membuat Sakura begidik ngeri.

"Ahn~~ Sakura-san, kau itu tidak pernah mengenal Hataku-kun. Ia adalah laki-laki idaman. Lihatnya otot-ototnya! Wajahnya! Suaranya yang seksi! Ahhh… dia itu pujaan hati~~" ucap Terumi sembari memegang salah satu pipinya sembari membayangkan dengan wajah bersemu.

"Kalau kau suka kenapa tidak nikahi saja dia." Ups Mampu Sakura keceplosan, sebuah kata sacral yang tidak boleh di ucap di depan Mei Terumi adalah PERNIKAHAN.

Ayolah wanita cantik itu bukannya tidak laku hanya saja rencana pernikahannya sirna manakala ia tahu kalau sang calon menigalkannya saat tahu kalau dirinya seorang koki di dek militer. Buka hanya itu sang pasangan malah terang terangan berciuman dengan wanita lain di depan matanya sendiri. Maka dari itu kini Terumi selalu menggoda siapapun yang ia lihat memenuhi wajah tampan di matanya.

"Sakura-san… sudah lama aku tak mencoba ketajaman pisau-pisau yang selalu aku asah… kau ingin merasakannya…?" aura membunuh yang kuat menyelimuti area aula dengan cepat.

"Ahahaha, gomen-gomen. Ah aku hampi terlambat.. jaa.. mata ne,"

Dengan cepat Sakura langsung berlari meinggalkan wanita itu, haha mana mau ia mati muda karena di sayat habis-habisan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Permisi.." Sakura membuka pintu Jenderal besar dengan perlahan. Disana ia melihat seorang pria setengah baya tengah yang menjabat sebagai Jederal besar duduk dan wanita setengah baya yang menjabat sebagai Letnan Jenderal tengah duduk diatas meja , jangan lupa pakaian super ketat yang ia gunakan.

"Ah, Letnan Kolonel Sakura. Akhirnya kau datang juga." Ucap sang Jenderal besar, Jiraiya.

"Maaf, atas keterlambatanku."

"Tidak apa, ah iya kau akan di tugaskan untuk melatih para perwira baru. Letnan Jenderal Tsunade akan mendampingimu. Seharusnya yang mendampingimu itu Kolonel Kakashi, namun ia tengah demam saat ini. Lalu anggota yang lain tengah ada misi melacak beberapa penyusup di wilayah timur dan dinas lainnya. Yang saat ini kosong saat ini hanya Letnan Jenderal Tsunade. Jadi apa tidak jadi masalah?"

Sakura menatap Tsunade yang menghampirinya sembari tersenyum. Wanita itu sungguh sangat seksi, lihatlah kancing kemejannya yang paling atas bahkan tak bisa mengait satu sama lain karena besarnya dada yang wanita itu miliki.

"Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan! Aku siap!" Sakura berdiri dengan tegap sambil hormat.

" Saa… ikou .."

Tsunade berjalan lebih dahuli, setelah berpamitan Sakura mengikuti langkahnya.  
langkahnya terhenti kala melewati seseorang,

Membalikan tubuhnya ia bisa melihat pemuda bersurai kuning yang berjalan berlawan arah tadi.

"Ada apa?"  
Tsunade menghentikan langkah dan menatapnya, Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyusul langkah sang LetJen tersebut.

"Seperti mengenalnya, siapa dia?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
